Never Trust Kittens
by Night Kaida
Summary: What happens when Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and Jellal find themselves stuck as cats and forced to act as pets for the girls? And how will their new owners react when they find out the boys are missing? Cats are, after all, the perfect creatures to reveal your feelings to... NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and ElfEver
1. Chapter 1

The forest was quiet. It always was. Under normal circumstances, it would be an ideal place to go and lay in peace, forgetting all troubles and soothing pounding headaches. But today, that wasn't the case. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Urg..." A quiet groan emitted deep from the throat of the Fairy Tail mage. "Wha-... What happened?... Why does my head hurt so much?..."

Natsu finally blinked awake, taking in his surroundings. He was in the forest outside of Magnolia, just like last night. Happy was sick, and he had decided to go fishing for him with some of the other boys in the guild as a guys day out; just to get away from the scary girls for once. But something was off. Something seemed different, and the forest seemed bigger than usual...

Suppressing another groan, Natsu tried to stand up before realizing he couldn't feel his fingers. The mage looked down, eyes widening as he realized what the problem was. His breath hitched as he quickly scanned the rest of his body before letting out a loud yowl. "I'M A CAT!"

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu, will you shut up? I have a massive headache, and you're not helping!" A rather sleepy ice mage was not at all happy to wake up to his rival's shouting, too tired to process his words.

"Gray!" Natsu ran over to the small black furball that had just spoken. "Gray, wake up!" The said cat merely groaned and rolled over, putting a paw over his ear in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Salamander, let me sleep! Your voice is annoying."

"Gajeel! Get up! Something weird is going on!"

"You mean besides the fact that you're up at an ungodly hour?" The smaller of the two black cats scoffed before a gentle snoring could be heard from it.

'He sure falls back asleep fast...' Natsu frowned to himself. 'How do I get them to wake up?' He sat still for a moment, racking his brain for ideas before letting an evil grin come onto his face.

"Gray, look out! Juvia's crying and Erza looks like she's about to kill you!"

The raven-furred kitten's head shot up, pure terror shining in his eyes.

Natsu couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. A furious Gray whipped his head towards the pinkette, evidently realizing the threat of danger was a false alarm, before following suit.

"Natsu! You-You're a cat!" he managed through his laughter.

"Like you have room to talk, Frost Whiskers!"

That shut him up. Gray's eyes went wide, not unlike Natsu's own reaction, as his grey orbs trailed over himself. "What the hell?!"

"SHUT UP!" A loud roar came from a large solid white cat. "You guys are noisier than ever! I'm a man, I need my sleep!"

"Elfman!" Natsu ran over to the feline. "We're cats!"

"Salamander, what the hell are you going on about?" The Iron Dragon Slayer hissed, finally deciding to see what all the commotion was about. Upon inspecting the scene in front of him, he merely sighed. "Well, shit."

"I-I'm a kitten!" The Strauss sibling squeaked, mentally cursing at how un-manly it was.

Everyone turned as they heard a rustling from the bushes, half-expecting some wild animal to pounce out. "Who's there?" A fifth voice came from the shrubs before they parted to reveal a small blue cat. He gazed around at the four sets of eyes directed at him before sighing and turning his gaze to the pink one. "Natsu, I see you and your friends got caught up in this mess as well..."

The pink cat glared at the newcomer. "Are you the one who did this to us?"

The blue-furred feline frowned. "That's right, I don't suppose you'd recognize me like this. It's me, Jellal."

"Jellal?" The snowy cat repeated. "But what are you doing here? And where's your tattoo?"

"My tattoo is just hidden by my fur." He responded. "And as for what I'm doing here, Crime Sorciere was hunting down a dangerous member of a dark guild. He uses Transformation Magic, but it affects his opponents instead of himself like most forms of Transformation Magic does. His magic affects a rather large radius, which is why he's considered such a dangerous opponent."

"You said Crime Sorciere... does that mean Ultear and Meredy were caught up in this as well?" Asked the small black one.

Jellal shook his head. "They're searching for him in the next town over. If I ran into him, I was supposed to contact them with a communication lacrima, but I crossed paths with him when I was being chased by some rune knights, and he decided to use his magic to avoid the both of us. Luckily, that means I was also able to escape, but now I can't find the lacrima, so I can't contact them."

"Well, do you know how to undo the magic?" Gajeel finally asked the question on everyone's minds.

He shook his head again. "It supposedly wears off after a week, so until then, we have to find shelter. We can't use magic in these forms, and I can't imagine a hungry animal passing up five free meals."

The rest of the cats nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Natsu began, "let's head back to Fairy Tail, I'm sure someone there will be able to help! I'm sure if we just explain the situation to Levy, she can research it and help us out in no time!"

"Actually, Natsu," the convict spoke, "we may be able to understand each other, but to humans, they still just hear a bunch of meowing. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait for the week to be up."

Gray let out a hiss. "This is gonna be a long week..."

**Not bad for a 1am story! :D I saw a ton of stories like this for Naruto, but none for this, so I decided why don't I try it? Although when I mentioned it to my friend a few hours ago, she said she read a FT fanfic like this a few days ago... if anyone can tell me the name of that story, that'd be awesome, I'd love to read it!**

**And just a warning, I won't be adding as much ElfmanxEvergreen (idk official pairing name) as the rest cuz I'm not in love with them like I am with the other couples (but I still enjoy it). That, and I'm afraid I'm not very used to Ever's char to get her personality completely correct, but I'll try my best to get some of those two in.**

**Also, anyone have name suggestions Elfman and Gray? I have perfect ideas for Jelly-kun (yes, I call him Jelly-kun.), Natsu, and especially Gajeel. but for Gajeel, I'm debating between two really good ones... anyone think Levy's read the Warriors series? I think I might have to go with the other...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy sang as she strode in through the guild's doors, Plue humming and wobbling just behind her.

"Morning, Lucy!" Mira greeted, noticing her unusually chipper mood. "You seem cheerful today!"

"Of course!" The Celestial Wizard replied, "I woke up in my bed ALONE, for once! No Natsu sleeping in my bed!"

Cana seemed to get a kick out of that. "What, you don't like sleeping with Natsu? He can't be THAT bad in bed!"

"C-Cana!" Lucy stammered, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I-It's not like that! I just mean it's nice to wake up in the morning without having to yell at a certain idiot for breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed uninvited every night!"

Lisanna laughed at Lucy's embarrassment. Natsu hadn't changed a bit. "You know Lucy, when I was in Edolas, the Lucy there used to break into Natsu's house!" she said with a laugh.

"Well, that's the Edolas-Lucy, not me!"

"Mira! Is that Lu-chan I hear?" shouted a voice from the other room. A few seconds later, a spot of blue popped out from the doorway. "Ah! Lucy! Come here and look what I found this morning!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend as she disappeared behind the doorway again.

Walking through the entrance she had just seen her friend in, Lucy noticed Juvia, Wendy and Levy hovering over a cardboard box, peering in at its contents. Charle was standing next to Wendy, looking rather uninterested.

"What'cha got there?" She asked, making her way to the open side of the box and looking in. Her eyes shone at what she saw. Five kittens peered up at her with big round orbs. Lucy couldn't help but let out a coo at their cuteness. Two of them were rather big for kittens, a solid long-haired black one with blood-red eyes, and a white one. In the corner, sat a smaller short-haired black feline that looked rather unamused, but kept shooting cautious glances towards the rain woman that seemed to be rather fixated on him.

The last two kittens were what caught her eye. They were both short-hairs with... blue and pink fur? Was that even possible? Then again, they lived in a world of magic, and Happy was blue, so Lucy decided to dismiss it.

"Lu-can," Levy began, "I found these kittens outside the guild this morning. Juvia and I are planning on taking one each, since I read that cats are territorial. Why don't you take one, I'm sure you'd be great at caring for it since you already take good care of Plue!" The dog spirit consented with a 'pun puun!' as it climbed it's keyholder's shoulder to get a better look at the captured felines.

"I don't know, Levy, Plue takes care of himself, and I've never had a pet before..."

Her friend pouted. "C'mon, Lu-chan! Cats are easy to take care of! And super cute and cuddley! And they need a home, you don't want them to be put down, do you?"

Lucy bit her lip. Her friend really knew how to make her feel guilty. "Levy, I really can't just-"

"We'll let you pick first!"

"Why can't Wendy take it instead?"

"No way!" The small white exceed said rather strictly. "I will not allow a male-cat to live with us."

Lucy looked down in surprise at the kittens. "They're all male?"

Levy nodded before picking up the cat closest to Lucy, the pink one, and handed it to her. "This one seems to like you!"

Lucy couldn't deny how soft the fur in between her fingers felt. She pet the cat a few times, letting her fingers run through it's glossy coat. It gave a mew of approval.

"Charle, can you understand what it said?" She asked.

The exceed huffed and crossed her arms. "We may both look like felines, but we're completely different species from different universes. I have about as much knowledge of cat talk as you do."

Lucy held the kitten up in front of her and stared into it's hazel eyes. It gave her a quick lick on the nose before purringnin her hands, despite the uncomfortable position it was being held in. The blonde sighed, knowing there was no way she could forgive herself if the bundle of cuteness had to be put down because of her selfishness. "Fine," she looked into Levy's beaming eyes, silently happy to see such a happy smile on her friend's face. "I'll take him."

Levy nearly tackled her in a hug. "Ohh, thank you, Lu-chan! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" The kitten in her hands seemed to understand her words as well as it rubbed up against her chin.

"Juvia will take this one!" The darker of the blue-haired girls declared, snatching the one she had her eyes set upon the entire time, which struggled to escape as she brought it into a death-hug.

"I think I like this one!" Levy declared as she gently picked up the large black one.

"What's going on here?" Nearly everyone in the room jumped at the sudden voice of the demon-like girl. No one had heard her come in. And they certainly weren't supposed to be having pets without her permission.

"Erza!" Levy turned on her heels, seeming completely oblivious to the foul mood the redhead was in, which probably had something to do with the self-proclaimed "true fairy queen" right behind her. "I found some kittens, if they don't get homes, they might be put down! Can we please keep them?" Holding her own kitten against her chest, she reached into the box and scooped up the blue kitten, handing it to Erza, who seemed rather reluctant to take it.

The redhead silently glared at the creature in her hands, as if judging to see whether the creature was worthy. The cat looked back into her eyes for a minute before quickly looking away, as if avoiding them. The pink kitten mewed to it, as if teasing the cat, who replied with a hiss and promptly turned to glare at the wall in the other direction.

A small smile grew on Erza's lips. It was clear she had taken a liking to the cat. It had the nerve to stand up for itself, but knew when to back down. "As long as I can have this one." She finally said, answering Levy's question. The kitten in her hands turned to give her a rather surprised gaze.

"Ever!" Levy called, looking behind Erza, "There's one more, do you want it?" She showed the final cat to the dark blonde, who smirked in return.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. And if he doesn't behave, I'm sure he would make a nice statue."

Lucy gulped, not sure if it was really safe to leave a living creature in Evergreen's care.

"Alright!" Levy sang, "Now that they all have homes, all that's left are names!"

**Okay, few questions. First off, is the anime for FT still being made or is it at a stand-still?**

**Second, do you want the next chapter to start off with the naming, or when Lucy walks into the guild?**

**Finally, the next chapter will actually call the cats by their real names, (unlike this one where they are just described according to color) but should I do it in Natsu's POV, or third person? Thanks! :D**

**And, after I posted the first chapter, I actually thought of the perfect name for Elfman...**

**Congrats to VictoriaFirewraith who thought of that exact name with same reasoning as me right after! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like a huge shout out to my friend Sim, who left me two VERY nice reviews.**

**Bust some friendly advice, I suggest next time you plan on leaving a nasty comment, DON'T tell the person beforehand or let them know it's you via username you came up with on the spot. For those of you who are curious as to our conversation, my other friend asked for the link, I gave it to him, and the moron decided to try and hurt like a retard. Our conversation went a little like this: (I'm Sheska)**

**"Sim**: I'm just gonna make an account so that I can hate on this fan fic 20:33

**Sheska**: lol k 20:33

**Sheska**: thanks for telling me :) 20:33

**Sheska**: you CAN review as a guest you know... 20:33

**Sim**: I'll hate as a guest as well"

**So, Sim/SensesEU/CatsRlittleshits, you've managed to make yourself look even more stupid than everyone already thought you were. Have fun failing at life while everyone else enjoys the story you didn't even read. :)**

"Good morning, everyone!" My ears perked up as soon as I heard that voice. It was Lucy! Finally! I was starting to get annoyed at the girls talking about how cute I am. I am not cute! ... Well, maybe a little since I'm a kitten now...

"Morning, Lucy!" I could hear Mira reply, "You seem cheerful today!"

"Of course! I woke up in my bed ALONE, for once! No Natsu sleeping in my bed!"

'Wait... what?' I frowned. 'She's in a good mood just because I didn't sleep in her bed last night?'

"HA!" I whipped my head around, scowling at the grinning black kitten that sat on the opposite side of the box from me. "I guess she really doesn't like your company, huh, lava breath?"

In the background, my cat ears could pick up Cana saying something. "What, you don't like sleeping with Natsu? He can't be THAT bad in bed!"

I tilted my head. "Doing what in bed? What is she talking about?"

"Tch." I glanced at Gajeel, hoping he was about to answer my question. "You really are an idiot."

"Like you're any better, bolts-for brains!"

"At least I know what they're talking about!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Kitties!" Wendy cooed, interrupting our bickering. "Please don't fight!"

Just then, I heard footsteps, and could see Lucy peer over the box, silently looking at each of us. Her brown eyes were wide in awe. I couldn't help but stare into them until she looked away. I shook my head. It was as if I had been under some kind of trance...

As Levy tried to convince Lucy to take one of us, I tuned out, my mind wandering back to think of what Cana was implying what exactly it was I was bad at doing in bed. Sleeping? Is it possible to sleep "badly"?

I was jerked from my thought as I felt myself being lifted into the air. I didn't get motion sick for once, but that's probably because Levy isn't exactly transportation. I was, a little too harshly, shoved into Lucy's hands. "This one seems to like you!" Levy declared, smiling.

Lucy ran her fingers through my coat, scratching behind my ear a few times. I couldn't help but let out a "wow" at how amazing it felt. It was better than getting a massage!

Lucy asked if Charle understood what I said, and honestly, I'm rather glad she couldn't. The guys were already giving me strange looks...

The blonde lifted me up until we met eye-to-eye and stared. It was rather obvious she wasn't sure how to hold a cat properly, but I tried to ignore the pressure in my stomach from my position.

I think I heard Levy saying that if we didn't get homes earlier we would be put down... so my life was in her hands, as dramatic as it sounded. And I really didn't want to go home with Juvia... I don't know how long I would last being surrounded by so many Grays.

So I did the only thing I could think to do in a situation like this. I purred and licked her nose.

Amazingly, it seemed to work. She gave one last sigh before saying "Fine. I'll take this one."

I rubbed against her chin in a "thank you" gesture, ignoring the snickers I heard from Gajeel and Gray. The latter's was cut off as he was snatched by Juvia, quickly followed by Gajeel as he was claimed by Levy.

"What's going on here?" I had heard someone enter the room, but I nearly jumped out of my fur when I heard Erza's voice. And as usual, she didn't sound happy. Levy explained the situation to her as she handed the redhead Jellal.

I noticed Jellal starring intently into Erza's eyes. After a minute, he seemed to become wary of how long he had been looking, and decided to just avoid her gaze, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Having fun?" I teased.

"Shut up!" Jellal hissed at me before turning the other way, as if instinctively trying to hide the unseen blush hidden under his fur.

Erza seemed to grin at Jellal, before deciding she'd take him home, which only seemed to fluster the poor cat even more. After that, Evergreen decided on taking Elfman, who didn't look happy about it in the slightest.

"Alright!" Levy said as she cuddled her cat to her face, probably bursting Gajeel's eardrum in the process. "Now that they all have homes, all that's left are names!"

'Names?' I thought to myself with a frown. 'This can't be good...'

"Juvia will name hers Gray-kun!" The rain woman declared.

I looked up at Lucy as I noticed her frown. "Juvia..." She began, "Don't you think Gray would be a little creeped out if you name a cat after him?"

Juvia looked back down at Gray, gently stroking him. "Juvia supposes that's true..." She looked back up at Lucy. "Then she will name the cat Snowflake."

"But the cat is bla-" Lucy's protests were cut off as Levy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's a great name, Juvia!" Waiting until the other bluenette was distracted by Gray, she leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Just let her name the cat Snowflake!"

I let out a snicker. "Cool name, _Snowflake_." Gray growled in response.

"Erza, what are you going to name yours?" Gajeel's new owner asked.

"Great..." I heard Jellal mutter, mostly to himself. "I'm gonna get a stupid name."

I turned to look at him as best I could from my position. "But Erza's naming you!"

He returned my stare before uttering a curt "exactly".

Erza seemed to think for a moment.

'I bet he'll get a cool name, like Fang or something... or is that a dog name?'

"I'll name him... Strawberry!" I glanced back at Jellal to see him giving me an 'I-told-you-so' look. How is it that he knows her even better than I do?! It's not like he's been with her the past 17 or so years!

Levy sighed at Erza. "Sure, why not. It's your cat..." She then smiled and looked at Evergreen. "What about you?"

The Raijinshuu member smirked. "Fluffy." I couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on the white cat's face.

"F-Fluffy?!"

"Aww, that's a cute name!" Lucy smiled. "It's very fitting!" This time, Gajeel and Gray joined in on the laughter.

"Levy, have you thought of a name?"

The said girl nodded. "Two, actually, but I can't choose..."

"Well, what are they""

She smiled. "I'm thinking either Dimmesdale, or Crowfeather."

Juvia frowned at her. "Crowfeather? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

"Says the girl who named a black cat Snowflake..." I heard Lucy mutter.

Levy pouted at her friend. "It's from a book! He's a grumpy black cat! And he was named after Feathertail, a she-cat he loved that died! I think it's sweet!"

"And the other one?" Erza asked.

"Dimmesdale is from The Scarlet Letter, he's the father of Hester's kid who was born when her husband had been missing for three years. They describe him as being young and handsome with dark features, and everyone looks up to him!"

"As if that's anything like you, Gajeel!" I sneered at the Dragon Slayer, who didn't look too happy about the description. "I mean, that guy even gets a babe!"

"Like you have room to talk, you asexual bastard!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, pinky!"

"It's not my fault I have pink hair! I was born with it!"

"Oh, and I suppose you were born with your stupidity as well?"

"Yeah! Wait. HEY!" I was starting to get even more pissed as I heard Gray laughing and noticed Jellal shaking his head.

"Well," Erza spoke up, "he certainly isn't charming with all that hissing. I'd go with the grumpy cat's name." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Crowfeather it is!" The booknerd smiled, hugging Gajeel to her tiny chest. The cat stiffened, feeling awkward. "Alright, now all that's left is Lu-chan's cutie!"

'Come on, Luce!' I prayed to whatever powers there may be. 'Give me a cool name!'

"I've been thinking..." she slowly began, as if trying to torture me with the suspense, "since his fur reminds me of fire, I'll call him Flame!"

"YES!" I shouted, "I knew I could count on you, Luce!"

Gray let out a low growl. "You're just lucky Lucy chose you instead of a weird girl like Juvia..."

I grinned. There was no way I was ever gonna let him live this down. "Jealous, Snowflake?" He snarled.

"I should probably bring him home," I looked up at Lucy as she spoke. "Natsu said we'd go on a mission today so I could pay my rent."

I did?... Oh, right, I did... Crap.

"Well, I'll drop him off at home, I'll be right back guys! If you see Natsu, tell him to wait for me!" She ran out of the room, carrying me in one arm and waving with the other. I bounced with every step she took as it shook my empty stomach, but other things were on my mind.

What will she do when I don't show up? Will she be sad? Angry? She'll realize something's wrong, won't she? But I don't want her to worry...

As much as these thoughts troubled me, there was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was wait.

**Most of you told me to start of with the naming, but the temptation to add in that Natsu overheard Cana's comment was to much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh... I had fun writing this chapter... *evil chuckle***

'Crowfeather... What a stupid name...' I huffed as my new owner (I hate that word) carried me up to Fairy Hills and to my temporary new home. The girls left the guild to bring their own new pets home, while Wendy waited with Charle for Salamander. Needless to say, they'll be waiting 'till the girls get back.

"Shit, my key..." Levy sighed, realizing she was going to need both hands to search through her bag for the lost item. She pursed her lips before putting me down just outside her door. "Just a second, don't wander off on me, okay?"

And evil grin spread across my face. 'Sure thing. I won't _wander_ anywhere, geehee.' Before the girl could process what was happening, I was already half-way down the hall.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Levy jumped to her feet and followed as quickly as she could after me. I made it to the end of the hall before realizing it was a dead end. I was trapped... Unless...

"Nowhere to run now! So, just come with me..." She slowed down as I was backed into a corner.

'Nowhere to run, huh? I wouldn't say that...' I pretended to give in, sitting down against the wall. As soon as I saw her drop her guard, I stood up again and darted between her short legs.

"Wha-DAMMIT!" I chuckled to my self. It was rare to hear Levy curse, despite her large vocabulary.

I was already nearing the door leading to the stairway when it opened. _Perfect_. I sped up even more, darting past Erza who had just come in, holding a now very confused Jellal. She had told Levy to head home first as she picked out a job before leaving so she could bring her new pet home and pack at the same time.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" I heard the blue cat ask as I quickly climbed up the stairs.

I simply laughed. "Running!" Before Jellal could ask any more questions, I was out of sight.

"Excuse me, Erza!" I heard Levy shout as she darted past the Ex-quip mage after me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I realized it was a dead end. A closed door sat in front of me. But there was no way I was letting my fun stop here...

Levy stopped and panted as she finally reached the top of the stairs, realizing I was "trapped" once more. She put her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. She really needed to get more exercise... And I had no problem with helping.

Once she seemed to finally be able to breath, she made her way towards me, thinking the chase was over. She reached down to pick me up... grabbing at empty space as I ran past her and down the stairs once more. I smirked as I heard her scream in annoyance before chasing after me.

I made it back down to the second floor, noticing Erza had gone and the door was shut once again... So I kept running. All the way down to the first floor.

As if on cue, the front door opened, leaving me with the perfect opportunity to escape. No way was I gonna pass that up. A few seconds later, I felt grass under my paws as I noticed Evergreen and Juvia with their cats, holding the door open and starring at me. They must have gone shopping, 'cuz Gray had a fancy new collar, and Elfman was... on a leash? Didn't that woman know cats don't go for walks?

I could hear Levy not far behind. I waited until I saw her burst through the door after me till I kept running. I ran around the side of the building where I saw a tree with a hole. Yet another perfect opportunity. It seemed like I was getting at least some sort of break for today, despite being turned into a cat. With a few quick leaps and the use of my claws, I sat in the opening, rather content with myself as I watched the bluenette run to the tree trunk, face flushed from the amount of exercise I had just given her. I leaned over the edge, watching as panted.

"Tired?" I asked, taunting the bookworm. She scowled at me before kicking the tree (probably hurting her foot in the process since I saw her wince), and plopped down on the grass.

"I was up all night reading, and now you make me run around the whole place before sitting out of reach. Stupid cat!" She flopped over, laying on her back as she rested, probably just trying to catch her breath again. After several minutes however, I heard her breathing steady, signalling she was asleep.

Realizing my fun was over, I sighed before awkwardly climbing down the tree. No wonder cats got stuck so often, those things are a one-way climb...

I padded over to the girl, prodding her cheek to make sure she was really asleep before laying down next to her. I chuckled to myself, not even beginning to imagine how pissed she'd be when she woke up. A few moments later, I was also asleep.

* * *

The spell that was cast on my must have one hell of a side-effect. Apparently, when the shrimp woke up to find the cat she had chased around for so long asleep right next to her, she was anything but happy to say the least. Why she wasn't glad I had been generous enough to not make her climb the tree after me, I'll never know. _Tch_, women.

With the aftermath of my spell, I supposedly slept right through her ranting at me; another thing she wasn't too happy about. Even after a nice nap, she still seemed just as pissed as she was before falling asleep. She woke up to a cool breeze, the sun on her face, fresh grass underneath her... I woke up to the sound of the shower and freezing cold water drenching me and making my fur stick to every inch of my body. I was stuck like that, shivering, for the next ten minutes. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I just DECIDED not to climb out, but the brat thought ahead and put a rune barrier in place so I couldn't. As soon as I was out, I shook myself until she was also wet. I was rubbed off by a towel and blown by a hair dryer. Needless to say, with poofy fur, I was NOT a happy kitten.

Levy clearly wasn't amused either. After getting some dry clothes, she kicked me out of the bathroom to take a shower for herself.

What I saw upon being shoved out of the tiny room was books upon books of revenge.

**A little short, but it seemed so much longer as I was writing it... Then again, doesn't it always?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maybe this is revenge for all of my horrible deeds... Being turned into a cat and taken in by a demon. But if this is indeed revenge, the universe has an odd way of dealing it...

The 'demon', or Erza as most people called her, was carrying me to her apartment... By the scruff of my neck. It didn't exactly hurt much compared to everything I've been through, but it still wasn't comfortable. Realizing she probably wasn't going to be carrying me any other way at any point during our trip, I let myself dangle helplessly.

Eventually, my mind began to wander. 'I wonder what she'll do if I turn back while she's with me... Or will I turn back while she's asleep and be able to escape? If that's the case, will... Will she miss me? I mean, I'm just a cat, right? Well, people can often get attached to their pets... But it's only for a week, how attached can someone get to another species in that time?' I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do.

Unless... 'What if I make her hate me? Then she surely wouldn't be sad if I left...' I thought that would be the end of that as I came to my decision. Even so, all the "what-ifs" continued to run through my head. 'It's not certain I'll transform back when she's not looking, what if she just comes to hate me more?' I couldn't stand the thought of Erza hating me again so soon... I just saw her after I thought she was dead for 7 years.

A sudden thought came to me, making my blood run cold. My clothes! My clothes were still in the forest! So that means when I transformed back... I shuddered at the thought. Apparently Erza felt it, as she picked me up so I was laying in her steel-coated arms.

I don't think anyone else even noticed their clothes were on the ground, nevermind hide them in the bushes like I did. Apparently my attacker was smart enough to go through my belongings, considering my lacrima had disappeared, but at least Meredy and Ultear were holding onto our valuables.

With a sigh, I decided that there was no use worrying about something beyond my control. Worrying never accomplished anything.

My ear twitched as I heard the metal against metal of Erza's steel gloves meeting the door handle. The door opened, revealing a rather large black cat being chased down the hall by a blunette. The said cat dashed out the door and began his ascent on the stairs.

"Gajeel!" I called to him, "What are you doing?"

He laughed, seemingly enjoying his little game. "Running!" Was his reply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I opened my mouth to ask for further explanation, but he was already gone. A few seconds later, Levy darted by, muttering a quick word of excuse.

Erza blinked in confusion at what just happened before letting out a rugged sigh. She turned her face upon me, an evil glare in her eyes. "Don't you dare even try to run away." I gulped. It wasn't like I was planning to anyways, but her expression still scared me.

The redhead took one of her hands out from under me and twisted the knob on the door that stood in front of us. It opened without complaint. I frowned to myself in thought. Didn't she even lock her door? Or was she just that confident no one would be dumb enough to even try breaking in?

Once the door opened, she stepped into the room, quickly dropping me onto the floor. I landed rather painfully on my side. I noticed Erza raising an eyebrow at me before walking away, muttering something about how cats always landing on their feet was bullshit.

"It's not my fault I'm not used to having a tail..." I complained to myself before trotting after her. For an apartment, the place was rather big, and I of course, being small, didn't want to get lost for the time-being. She was going to leave soon for a mission anyways, I could explore after she left. As of right now, I feel like I should just stick close to her, ridiculous as my reasoning sounds.

I followed her into a rather large room with double sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. On the right of the room, next to the doors, was a queen sized bed, covered in aqua blue sheets. The walls were a light lemony color with a soft white carpet. To the left side of the room was a wooden door that most likely led to a closet. Between that and the balcony, was a large writing desk, although it didn't look like it got that much use. The whole room, I noticed, lingered with the scent of strawberries.

I sat off to the side of the room, watching in slight amusement as Erza flung open the closet door and strutted in; the action soon followed by various crashing noises and rustles. Several bags were tossed out from the doorway, one nearly hitting me. She soon followed the luggage out, a pile of clothes barely managing to stay within her arms. Erza walked over to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes on the ground in her wake, and dumped them on the said piece of furniture. Quickly, she shoved the laundry in each of the bags, not bothering to even fold any of it.

After several minutes of watching her frantically packing, something inside myself urged me to help. I glanced at the piles left on the ground and picked up the closest piece to me. It was a dark purple lacy thing that didn't look like much of anything jumbled up on the floor, but then again, I didn't take a very good look at it. I took the edge of it in my mouth and dragged it over to her, leaping onto the bed and showing it to the redhead. She looked at me in mild surprise before taking the garment from me, holding it up in front of her, so she, and I, could see it more clearly. Realization finally dawned on me as to what the object in her hands was. Lingerie. Sexy, revealing lingerie.

"I don't think I'll need this..." Erza murmured, seemingly contemplating whether to bring the item or not. "But you never know." And with that, into the bag it went. I was starting to regret trying to help.

'You never know?' I inwardly hissed in mental frustration, 'what kind of mission are you going on that could possibly need you to wear lingerie like that?!'

With a heavy slam, she loaded the last of her luggage onto a cart. The sheer size of everything was astounding. It looked more to me like she was moving than going on a mission! How long would it take anyways? With that much packing, she might not even be back before this spell wears off. Then again, that'd probably be for the best.

"Strawberry," after a brief moment of confusion, I realized she was addressing me and looked up to meet her eyes. "I'll be on a mission, but I should be back tonight. Don't break anything." With that, she vanished from the room, followed by the sounds of a squeaky-wheeled luggage cart and the slam of the door.

It wasn't for another full ten seconds later that her words actually sunk in.

'All that packing... was for a single day-long mission?!'

**ACK! I'm SOOO sorry this took so long! ;-; I just had a huge writer's block and I also got into Inuyasha... (ngl, I thought of an idea for an awesome lemon for it, but I'm not sure whether to write any lemons or not... I've read enough to know everything about how to write one, but honestly, I gave my profile link to some of my parents' friends of the family... Maybe I'll just post it after I change my user, I'm planning on changing it from Night Kaida to D3m0nDarks anyways.)**

**Anyways, I've decided I'm not going to do one from Elfman's POV. there will be some ElfEver chaps, but for now, I'm just saying he's still having a mental breakdown from being named Fluffy.**

**Next up is Gray! *evil laughter***

**And SUPER big shout-out to my friend Gab who kept pestering me about it, it means so much to me even though you haven't started watching much of the show yet!**


End file.
